


Faith

by Boffin1710



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Connections, Having Faith, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Faith was a thing that was ever present...





	

Faith was thing that was ever present in Q’s life.  Not the normal organized religion faith, but he in version of faith.  His grandmother had tried to instill in him the world of church, prayer and devotion.  But he had quickly become disillusioned by the secular ways of man and the church.   He followed his own ways. He own believes in a greater essence than himself.. god, gods, goddesses.  Someone, someones, somethings… watched over him and at times favoured him, but most of the time they allowed him to wander along the path in his own direction, probably watching with an interested eye musing at his stumbling.  

Faith… It was an odd conundrum for a man who leaned so heavily on science, data, analytics, mechanics and the quantum of the world… and yet the old ways held fast to his inner wandering soul. 

Faith was a thing that he reached for more actively at times than others, when he became the keeper of the double o agents, it became an ongoing underlying whisper, ever present to those above him who listened.  The need to ask for a watchful eye over them here and there.  A small unnoticed offering to whatever ethereal was prevalent in his world at the time.  

Faith was needed in the abilities of his agents to their know own skills and limitations. 

Faith was also an ideology that Q was convinced was present in Bond’s life, whether or not he ever openly showed it.   It must have been there in Bond’s early life as a boy.  How could it not have been when the Skyfall Estate had its own chapel prominent in its setting.  That form of faith surely had morphed into something that followed Bond, became part of the essence that became the “resurrection” skill that only Bond seemed to possess. 

Faith became part of the connection that Q and Bond laid between them… a dependency on each other that formed the foundation of their relationship.  The knowing that each would do whatever was needed to keep the other one safe.  

Faith that turned into a love that only they could understand the complexity of... and the oddities.

Faith was the basis of the unspoken prayers that Q would mutter when the other half of his soul would be on the other end of his comms putting himself in danger for Queen and Country.  

Faith that he would come back to him. 

Faith that he would be able to bring him home. 

Faith he would understand that when the day came that he didn't.

Faith was a thing unspoken between them, a rarity.  “Q, you know that…”.  “Shush… I know James.  Just… just wait for me, search for me… the next lifetime.”

Faith was present as he sat in the most uncomfortable seating he had ever encountered.  As Eve squeezed his hand gently.  As he forced himself to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  As he heard the words “We are gathered here to celebrate the life and death of James Bond..”

Faith wrapped itself around him with faint whisperings… whisperings of the dark hours in the mid of night that they alone shared together.  

Faith in a voice of the other half of his soul.. “...not  leaving without you, Q.  I’ll be waiting…” and when that time came, a rough calloused hand would be reaching for his slender one.


End file.
